


Star Trek AOS: Headcanons

by InkAndFig



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Other, Reader Insert, Reader may be gendered depending on the HC, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAndFig/pseuds/InkAndFig
Summary: Piece rated for future content.  This piece will expand with requests and may contain mature content depending on the nature of those requests.  This piece is entirely headcanons!





	Star Trek AOS: Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again sorry i will send a lot of asks. Could i please ask for a headcanon with Jim Kirk being your soulmate and hearing his thought while he is in a dangerous mission? Thank you if you do this.

-You started hearing his thoughts when you were younger, late teens. He’d become a constant and you loved having the comfort of him there in your quiet and lonely moments. You were never alone as long as he was there.

-You finally acknowledged each other when you were at the academy. You could hear him sleeping around, or what you thought was him sleeping around, and you finally called him out on it.

-“Not gonna wait for me?”

-He got super embarrassed and finally suggested that you meet.

-You were inseparable for years.

-Until the Khan incident. You never got a clear answer about why you were reassigned just weeks before the Enterprise launched on her 5 year mission, but you were never quiet about the fact that you thought Jim had asked for you to be reassigned after that incident. He was honest about the fact that he could lose an awful lot, but he could never lose you.

-Eventually you forgave him. You got your own assignment at a prestigious and very advanced outpost, so you were happy.

-Yorktown was everything you wished it would be. It was bright, fun, and there were lots of people to keep you company while your soulmate wandered the stars.

-Then one day he showed up. You had three wonderful hours together before he was called away to assist with a stranded ship.  
Not an hour later you heard echos of the thoughts you remembered from years prior.

-“We’re going down.” “I have to save the crew…” “I love you.”

-You listened as the ship went down and Jim watched it fall from the sky.  
You were told to leave work because your thoughts were causing you to hyperventilate.

-You listened with hope while Jim regained control of the situation and then with terror as you realized that they were coming back for the base.

-“Y/N, we’re coming. You’re in danger. Get somewhere safe, please, you have to.”  
Instead of listening you got yourself on the ground and helped people escape once the bees arrived.

-Within moments you were sure you were listening to him die.

-“Shit… shit… Y/N…” then just internal screaming.

-You sank to your knees on the sidewalk, heart in stitches, and looked skyward to see him tumbling toward the vent.

-A bee came hurtling past and he disappeared.

-Moments of silence passed before you finally heard the words you were praying for: “I’m alive. I’m alive.”


End file.
